bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anon e Mouse Jr.
Dekoshu talk 21:07, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Trivia I was wondering if you or anyone else had noticed that the Shinigami all think of themselves as the masters of their zanpakuto's except for Ichigo although it's too soon to tell but it does seem kinda significant. Edits Im not entirely sure what your reasoning is behind your current edits. The pages all link to the correct page so adding onto them are entirely unnecessary.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 09:14, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :They're redirects, which I find annoying. Please don't change them back. (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. 09:16, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Well Im sorry but thats your personal opinion. But its entirely unnecessary, the site is not made to change because of things that personally annoy you. If there is a discussion and its determined by others that your way has merit then and only then will that be determined. Until then making edits entirely based on your personal preference will only end up causing trouble.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 09:21, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :And where, precisely, would one go to start up such a discussion? (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. 09:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Under Forum:Improvements and Issues. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 09:29, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. 09:31, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :I just went over your list of contributions. If it's any cosolation, If it were up to me and not Salburi, I'd leave you to your own devices, since you're not doing any harm and you're not vandalising. On a general note though, using or not using a redirect to link while editting is any editor's prerogative, and combing the Wiki for redirected links and "fixing" them is a colossal waste of time. If you want to contribute to the site there are far better ways to do it. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 15:14, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I appreciate that. Sorry if I sounded a little grouchy in previous posts, but as I've said before, things like spelling errors and certain links just really irk me, and it REALLY annoys me when people promptly undo the fixes I've made. (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. 15:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but it doesn't end here. Correcting typos and fixing broken links is fine, but when you're just fixing a link from a redirect to a "legal" non-annoying link, you have to see that you're stepping on toes and making a nuisance of yourself. Such behavior is not only against the policy of this Wiki but of Wikia in general. When I said that I would have left you to your devices I didn't mean to say that I don't understand and agree with Salburi's position on this. ::PS: In the future, if you want to respond to a post someone made in your talk page, the most common and practical place to respond is in that person's talk page (I can't know when you change your page unless I'm watching it... which I'm not). [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 15:49, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Link "fixes" Perhaps I was not clear before. So let me put it plainly. Do not, I repeat, do not add those pointless "Third Division|3rd Division" link things that you are calling "fixes". There is nothing wrong with those link and they will stay the way they are. Fixing spelling and grammar at a good thing and I thank you for those. But that link business is now bordering on nuisance. I do not care what your personal problem with redirects are. The wiki is not here to indulge your personal quirks. No one else agrees with you. Leave them alone. I don't know how much clearer I can be about it. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:06, January 28, 2010 (UTC)